


nomenclature

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: When they both agreed to keep the baby, they also agreed that Estelle should be the one to decide the name.





	nomenclature

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Yustelle Week](http://herestotheroadahead.tumblr.com/post/174517397426/yustelle-week-2018-will-run-from-september) > Day 6: Moon/Stars

“Hey Estelle, are you okay?”

Estelle doesn’t answer at first, still clutching at the balcony’s handrail, greedily inhaling more of the crisp nighttime air in an attempt to soothe herself. The inside of her mouth is still bitter with acid from when she threw up in the toilet about ten minutes ago, and even now, when there’s nothing left in her stomach to vomit, she still feels pretty queasy. After a few more deep breaths, though, the churning in her gut finally calms, so Estelle releases the bar and turns to where Yuri is watching her by the bedroom-balcony door.

“I’m feeling better,” Estelle assures him. “The fresh air does help.”

Yuri still looks worried, but Estelle can only shrug helplessly back at him. There’s little either of them can do in this situation; it’s only natural for her to experience some nausea when she’s about six weeks pregnant. But Estelle came out here on the balcony in hopes that the scent of nature might settle her stomach, and since it seems to be working, she turns away from Yuri and shoots her gaze up towards the clear night sky.

She’ll be here for a while. Might as well enjoy the view.

Tonight, the moon is only a slim crescent, and off to the side, Estelle easily identifies Brave Vesperia, the “brightest star in the sky” that isn’t really a star at all. They’re rather imperfect astrological beings—a barely visible moon and a false star—but they’re still stunning, both unique and popping out quite vividly against the dark canvas of a billion true stars.

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?” Estelle murmurs, redirecting her gaze towards Yuri.

“Huh?” Yuri begins to approach her, and glances up at the sky as he walks. “Sure, I guess? I mean, I like how there’s no Adephagos.”

Estelle rolls her eyes, and when Yuri’s close enough, she reaches out to pinch his arm. He yelps, more in surprise than pain, and he glares lightly at her as he bats her hand away. Estelle then lets that same hand rest on her abdomen, the movement subconscious more than anything.

Yuri quirks an eyebrow at the gesture. “Hey, are you gonna be sick again?”

“No, no, I’m fine.” Estelle smiles, glancing down at herself. She’s not even showing a bump yet, but she’s already absolutely invested in this baby. Sure, she and Yuri didn’t exactly _mean_ for this pregnancy to happen, but now that it has, they both want to see it through. “I think it’s done for now. I’m sure they’ll throw another tantrum tomorrow night, though.”  

Yuri chuckles, placing his hand next to hers over the fabric of her nightshirt, lightly rubbing at her belly. “Our little guy’s a troublemaker, huh?”

“Mmhm,” Estelle hums in agreement. “Just like their father.”

“ _Wow_!” Yuri cries, half-indignant, half-laughing. “Are you really one to talk here, Miss ‘Let’s Get Me Knocked Up in the Back Aisle of the Castle Library’?”

Estelle flushes hot, because okay, he has her there. She pleads guilty to having instigated a little romp in their favorite secret spot between the back aisle bookshelves, but in her defense, she hadn’t seen Yuri in weeks and she’d needed him _bad_. In the heat of the moment, they hadn’t bothered to use protection. Since they also didn’t see each other again until several weeks _after_ that incident…well, it’s pretty easy to deduce the only possible time when this pregnancy could have happened.

Estelle huffs. “You’ll never let me live that down, will you?”

“Not in a million years,” Yuri promises. “As soon as our kid is old enough to understand it, I’m showing them _exactly_ where they were conceived.”

“Yuri!” Estelle’s other hand up flies to her mouth, partly in shock, partly in ill-disguised giggles. “You’re incorrigible!”

Yuri smirks. “Aww, come on. You know you love me.”

Estelle scoffs and reaches over to grab Yuri’s hand, forcing it away from her stomach and to the side. With nothing left inbetween them, Estelle steps even closer, pressing her chest to his and letting go of his hand to curl both her arms around his neck.

“Yes, I do,” Estelle admits, entirely earnest. “I love you. I love you so much, Yuri.”

As expected, Yuri instantly blushes pink—sure, he flirts and banters like a champ, but once presented with true, honest-to-goodness, unashamed affection, he’s very easy to fluster. Still, his smile doesn’t falter, and when Estelle shifts onto her tiptoes, Yuri accommodatingly bends down to kiss her. Thoughts swirl inside Estelle’s head as lips pleasurably move against hers, and when they separate, she speaks her mind.

“I’ve settled on the names I like,” Estelle says, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind Yuri’s ear. “If it’s a boy, I want to name him Anri.”

When they both agreed to keep the baby, they also agreed that Estelle should be the one to decide the name. Yuri, in turn, will be the one to decide on any nicknames, but he won’t get to do that until their child is at least a few years old and has a defined personality.

Now, Yuri tilts his head in thought, running the name over his own tongue a couple times. “Cool. It has a nice ring to it.”

Estelle’s glad. It’s a derivative off of a name christened only to those of royal birth, but she changed the spelling and added a little creative twist. She knew that doing so would make certain Council members—specifically the ones who still give her grief for having married a commoner—have a conniption from the sheer perceived insult and disregard for propriety.

“And if it’s a girl?” Yuri asks, and Estelle grins, tilting back her head to gaze at the sky once more.

Her own name, _Estellise_ , means “blessed by the stars”. _Estelle_ , the name she likes better, simply means the star itself.

“Selene,” Estelle answers, because what could be better for a bright star than to shine alongside an equally beautiful but very unique moon. “I want her to be Selene.”

Yuri doesn’t even bother to try sounding out that one. He simply grins wide, then steps back slightly to crouch down and press his hand to Estelle’s belly once more. “You hear that, you little shit?” he calls playfully. “Your name is gonna be _awesome_.”

Abruptly bending in, Yuri lifts the hem of Estelle’s nightshirt to begin peppering kisses over her belly—and Estelle laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering, their first child will be a daughter named selene, the second will be a son named anri, and honestly, they also adopt some orphans (who keep their original names) because let's be real these two would. they _would_ just take in a bunch of orphan kids.


End file.
